In order to provide increased efficiency for an insulated appliance, such as a refrigerator cabinet, the refrigerator cabinet must be sufficiently insulated to keep items within the refrigerator cool, as well as prevent heat from entering the refrigerator structure. Adding a renewable source component to an insulation component while lowering the cost of the overall refrigeration insulation is desired, such that new methods and materials of insulating a refrigerator are sought.